english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
L.A. Noire (2011)
L.A. Noire is a neo-noir detective action-adventure video game developed by Team Bondi and published by Rockstar Games. It was released in North America for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 17, 2011. The Cast *Cole Phelps - Aaron Staton *Rusty Galloway - Michael McGrady *Roy Earle - Adam John Harrington *Stefan Bekowsky - Sean McGowan *Herschel Biggs - Keith Szarabajka *Jack Kelso - Gil McKinney *Elsa Lichtmann - Erika Heynatz *Leland Monroe - John Noble *Dr. Harlan Fontaine - Peter Blomquist *Dr. Malcom Carruthers - Andy Umberger *Capt. James Donelly - Andrew Connolly *Capt. Lachlan McKelty - Randy Oglesby *Capt. Gordon Leary - Ned Vaughn *Lt. Archibald Colmyer - Steve Rankin *Watch Commander Mel Fleischer - Michael Emanuel *Ray Pinker - JD Cullum *Patrolman Ralph Dunn - Rodney Scott *Courtney Sheldon - Chad Todhunter *Heather Swanson - Erin Chambers *Albert Lynch - Michael Shamus Wiles *Ira Hageboom - J. Marvin Campbell *Henry Arnett - Matthew Del Negro *Vernon Mapes - Jack Conley *Grosvenor McCaffrey - Chris J. Johnson *Hugo Moller - Greg Grunberg *Leroy Sobo - Jeffrey Vincent Parise *Eli Rooney - Courtney Gains *Lorna Pattison - Kate Norby *Carlo Arquero - Jim Pirri *Candy Edwards - Jessica Kiper *Gordon Leitvol - Michael Chieffo *Frank Morgan - William O'Leary *Michelle Moller - Abigail Mavity *Airto Sanchez - Carlos Alvarado *Hank Merrill - James Immekus *Mickey Cohen - Patrick Fischler *Jermaine Jones - Demetrius Grosse *Curtis Benson - Jim Abele *Jacob Henry - Scott MacDonald *Reginald Varley - Jamie Martz *James Tiernan - Will Colyer *Fleetwood Morgan - Greg Davis Jr. *Matthew Ryan - Eric Nenninger *Barbara Lapenti - Myra Turley *Clem Feeney - Brian Krause *James Kennedy - Chris Flanders *Richard Bates - Alex Solowitz *Stuart Ackerman - Andrew Rothenberg *Owen Daniher - Brandon Quinn *Adrian Black - Larry Clarke *Johnny Stompanato - Andy Davoli *William Dewey - Lyle Kanouse *Angel Maldonado - Jorge Luis-Pallo *Howard Parnell - Morlan Higgins *Anna Rodriguez - Vane Millon *Felix Alvarro - Manny Montana *Patrick Connolly - Jonathan Chase *June Ballard - Maria Cina *John Cunningham - Rich Sommer *Lars Taraldsen - Matt Corboy *Shannon Perry - Amanda Booth *Don Steffens - Scott Michael Morgan *Catherin Barton - Debra Christofferson *Patrolman Clyde Hart - Ken Luckey *Patrolman Jack Tabot - Tyler Jacob Moore *Ivan Rasic - Michael Bofshever *Diego Aguilar - Joe Nieves *Dr. Harold Stoneman - John Prosky *Edgar Kafou - Michael B. Silver *Dudley Forman - Dennis Cockrum *Merlon Ottie - Troy Winbush *Benny Cluff - Rich Hutchman *Margaret Black - Kate Connor *Walter Clemens - Vincent Kartheiser *Richard Coombs - Kurt Fuller *Jean Archer - Kimberlee Peterson *Olivia Volkert - Aimee Deshayes *Mrs. Virginia Reynoldson - Cyd Strittmatter *Oswald Jacobs - Hal Landon Jr. *John Holmes - Doug Tampos *Bernard Metier - Travis Schuldt *Sgt. Chisholm - Wiley Pickett *Marlon Hopgood - William Charlton *Cliff Harrison - Jonathan Runyon *John Ferdinand Jamison - Stephen Monroe Taylor *Herbert Chapman - Matthew Frauman *Walter Robbins - Joseph Culp *Dick McColl - Robert Curtis Brown *Gloria Bishop - Carla Gallo *Mrs. Beverly Evestrom - Barbara Kerr Condon *Patrolman Enrique Gonzales - Alexis Cruz *James Jessop - Trevor O'Brien *Mrs. Celia Stanley - Shawn Huff *Joe Nesco - Frank Novak *Frank Osterman - Ron Rogge *Steven Bigelow - John Thaddeus *Jessica Hamilton - Haley Ramm *Sergio Rojas - Ramón Franco *Japanese Soldier - Akie Kotabe *James Belasco - Lukas Behnken *Juan Francisco Valdez - Geoffrey Rivas *Patrolman Sam Kaplan - John L. Curtis *Florence Jenkins - Pat Crawford Brown *Patrolman Thomas Houlihan - Andrew Caple-Shaw *Dudley Lynch - Michael Gladis *Nate Wilkey - Harrison White *Willie Holbeck - Claude Shires *Russell Holbeck - Matt Riedy *Walt Austin - Graham Norris *Fred Nicholson - Ron Perkins *Patrolman James Mitchell - Justin Shenkarow *D.A. Donald Sandler - Tom Knickerbocker *Watch Commander James Hopkins - Christopher Darga *A.D.A. Leonard Petersen - Larry Sullivan *Terrance Chilton - Lonnie Hughes *Little Boy - Bob Koherr *Thomas Statham - Shad Hart *Steven Hendricks - Randolph Adams *Walter Beckett - Matthew Alan *Lieutenant Taylor - Andy Hoff *Patrolman Mike Branigan - Michael Rodrick *Nat Spencer - La Monde Byrd *Police Chief William Warrell - Ryan Cutrona *Patrolman Clem Dalbey - Stewart Carrico *Mark Bishop - Daniel Roebuck *Dispatch - Harry Marnell *Dispatch - Tim Barker *Arthur Moss - Kevin Scott Allen *Chuck Hadley - Jerry O'Donnell *James Rainey - Robert Maxhimer *Patrolman Fred Wallis - Mark Kelly *Eddie McGoldrick - Elliot Benjamin *Patrolman Andy Brown - Bill Dawes *Errol Schroeder - David Meunier *Michael Driscoll - Evan Helmuth *José Ramez - Brian Burnett *Eileen Clark - Patricia Destro *John Higgins - John Brickner *Audrey Gill - Katherine Boecher *James Elsinore - Jarrett Sleeper *Dimitri Pedachenko - Matt Clendenin *Marlene Varner - Trisha Debski *Harry Sullivan - Bob Rusch *Patrolman Harry Sumner - Shane Conrad *Patrolman Max Faber - A.J. Castro *Det. Sgt. Finis Brown - Michael Dempsey *Daniel Ullman - Eddie Driscoll *Lenny Finkelstein - Bruce Nozick *Watch Commander Frank Lacey - William Francis McGuire *Elinor Hopkin - Joanne Baron *William Shelton - Ron Morehouse *Det. Floyd Rose - Jack Impellizzeri *Leo Epstein - Griff Furst *Victor Jiminez - R.J. Cantu *Joanna Alford - Adria Tennor *Garrett Mason - Andrew Lukich *Arthur Moth - Tim Barraco *Clovis Galletta - Iyari Limon *Marion Launders - Jen Drohan *Gabriel Del Gado - Alejandro Chaban *Wendell Powers - Adam Bitterman *David Parker - Brice Beckham *Marguerite Cansino - Bar Paly *Samuel Honis - Sterling Jones *Det. Harold Caldwell - Brandon Keener *Patrolman Isaac Kelly - Aaron Nelms *Don Carraway - Paul McCarthy-Boyington *Walter Mensch - Ken Lerner *Irwin Bousman - Bob Clendenin *David Bremner - Bruno Oliver *Patrolman Emmet Campbell - Michael Yurchak *Miss Deborah Williams - Karis Campbell *Arturro Rivera - Sal Lopez *Nelson Gaines - Desean Terry *Cynthia Graham - Veronica Taylor *Hanna Taraldsen - Lexi Jourden *Dan Rogers - Mickey Meyer *William Purdy - Daniel McMahon *Benjamin Keever - Hugh Holub *Gianni Temperino - Michael Cornacchia *Victor Sanders - Scott Hoxby *Mayor Fletcher Bowron - J. Patrick McCormack *Andrew Fickman - David Wells *Freddie Calhoun - James Jordan *Errol Argio - Rey Gallegos *Johnny Goldberg - Don Luce *Frank Zeferelli - James Giordano *Stuart Barnes - Patrick Cavanaugh *Chin Wong - Ming Lo *Willard Philbrick - Sal Viscuso *Marianne Belle - Annemarie Kenoyer *Vernon McNeal - James Moses Black *Thomas Bailey - Kasey Mahaffy *Wilt Edgerson - Malcolm Foster Smith *Harry the Bookmaker - John Douglas Williams *Harry Douglas - E.J. Callahan *Maria Aranda - Jill Remez *Hollis Stone - Kevin E. West *Page Franklin - Reba Daniels *Ernie Barrow - Bobby Hall *Marie Phelps - Connie Fletcher *Frank Steiner - Josh Feinman *Jennifer Horgan - Audrey Wasilewski *Jacob Schmidt - Allen Hooper *Winifred Grey - Trisha La Fache *Voiceover - Ted Heyck *Paul Kadarowski - Ben Davis *Tech Services Officer Ivan Robinson - Andy Hirsch *Dr. Elias Webley - Paul Schackman *Ambulance Officer Remy - Robert A. Johnson *Alvin Woolf - Eric Callero *MP Saxon Shirley - Jared Ward *Chuck Vanderhorst - Marc Goldsmith *Invest. Jake Rampley - David Greenman *Jack Foreman - Michael Edwin *Det. William Tilden - Joe Sabatino *Grace Houston - Emily Sandifer *Tech Services Officer Sam Turner - William Waterson *Edward Hemmings - Guy Nardulli *MP Stephen Vagg - Jonathan Kowalsky *Monty Reynolds - Carlton Wilborn *Hipolito Maldonado - Joseph Julian Soria *Herman Denzler - Darin Toonder *James Maher - Chris Erric Madox *Patrolman David Ramirez - Adrain Sanchez *Joseph Jackson - Brian Norris *William Barlow - Donald Sage Mackay *Rex Buckland - Nicholas Youssef *MP Troy Brown - Ryan K. Smith *Emily Luckenbach - Erin Sanders *Det. Theo Rossi - Ben Wilson *Lena Taraldsen - Emmalee Abrams *Alonzo Mendez - Luis Villalta *Philip Tonkins - Joe Egender *Darcy Connors - Miranda Lilley *Karen Hiltscher - Kiersten Lyons *Eddie Findlay - Nick Few *Harold Kirby - Raymond O'Connor *Patrolman John Dierkes - Jake McLaughlin *Eddie Margolis - Ramon Camacho *Adelaide Finch - Julie Sanford *Patrolman Levon Tate - Adam Leiphart *Ray the Bookmaker - David H. Lawrence XVII *Garfield Henderson - Joe Basile *Walter Tyler - Paul Parducci *Louise Steffens - Porter Kelly *Morris Greenfield - Brian Catalano *Daniel Wellington - Jay Seals *Chester King - Michael Peoples *Nurse Dabner - Caroline Duncan *Patrolman Dudley Wheelright - Ben Hogestyn *Dale Gadberry - John Eric Bentley *Betty Joyner - Lily Rains *Emmet Schneider - Brandon Molale *Julian Marino - Vinicius Machado *Hank Newbern - Tylor Chase *Floyd Walker - Ricky Horne, Jr. *Invest. Adrian Tucker - David Lengel *Lewis Pelton - Cary Hungerford *Nurse Randall - Maury Morgan *Maria Latorella - Gabrielle Madé *Det. Graham Sommers - Kevin Fry-Bowers *Patrolman Danny Aiello - Paul Diaz *Tech Services Officer Ernest Avery - John Ciccolini *Alfonse Dagbo - Bambadjan Bamba *Albert Reading - Jason L. Brandt *Louis Lincoln - Paul Ganus *Paul Miller - Scott Weatherby *Lefty Roberts - Dusty Sorg *Det. Joseph Hobbes - Andy Henry *Raymond Gordon - Michael Ensign *Lester Wagner - Ryan Honey *Casey Watts - Dan Flood *Francis Watkins - Daniel Kountz *Jesse Dunne - Cutter Cutshaw *Geneva Mayhew - Josann McGibbon *Rufus Dixon - Don Creech *Christopher Majewski - Blake Griffin *Calvin Shaughnessy - Ryan Christiansen *Kurt Holland - Alan Loayza *Eddie Adams - Brett Tinnes *Roger Becket - Mitchell Fink *Ronald Bellamy - William Duffy *Morgan Boehringer - Cletus Young *Charlie Conway - Morgan Rusler *Tan Do - Clyde Yasuhara *Doris West - Angela Little Mackenzie *Nathan Duntly - John Bobek *Elizabeth Eberly - Alexa Alemanni *Rudy Galletta - Thomas Crawford *Scout Hillier - Evan Arnold *Travis Hornibrook - John Ciccolini *Maureen Kegley - Danielle Kaplowitz *Barton Keyes - Robert Beuth *Nurse Randall - Maury Morgan *Judy Lynn - Suzanne Goldfish *Bob Marshall - George Gerdes *Mervin the Bookmaker - Cutter Garcia *George Murphy - Zane Holtz *Frank Norris - Max Adler *Gale O'Hara - Liesl Ehardt *Patrolman Morris Callahan - Patrick Joseph Rieger *George Hennessey - P.J. Marshall *Steven Hoover - Griff Kohout *Patrolman Harvey Keller - Adam Harrington *Patrolman Martin Mathiason - Southey Blanton *Patrolman Carl Radcliffe - Patrick Quinlan *Patrolman John Sarsfield - Joe Delano *Patrolman Herbert Walwick - Brantley M. Dunaway *Patrolman Glen Wheeler - Jack Slavkin *Patrolman Victor Zimmerman - Nick Hoffa *R&I - Melanie Marnell *Herman Salter - Robert Peters *Jess Sammons - Doug Sinclair *William Strong - Rob Elk *Chuck Totterman - Drew Cheetwood *Harry Westcott - John Colella *Ruth Douglas - Julie McNiven *Stuart Barclay - Matt Price *Eric Salzman - Brian Konowal *Paul Miller - Bow Borden *Georgia Kent - Jules Wilcox *Male Pedestrian 1 - Bryant K. Rolle *Male Pedestrian 2 - Markhum Stansbury, Jr *Male Pedestrian 3 - Lonnie Hughes *Male Pedestrian 4 - Nigel Gibbs *Male Pedestrian 5 - V K *Female Pedestrian 1 - Karima Westbrook *Female Pedestrian 2 - Cheryl Carter *Female Pedestrian 3 - Regan Carrington *Female Pedestrian 4 - Joyce Guy *Female Pedestrian 5 - Cynthia Addai-Robinson *Female Pedestrian 6 - Tina Y. Hahn *Female Pedestrian 7 - Sharon Omi *Female Pedestrian 8 - Vivian Bang *Female Pedestrian 9 - Jennifer Chu *Female Pedestrian 10 - Hira Ambrosino *Male Pedestrian 6 - Martin Chow *Male Pedestrian 7 - Robert Wu *Male Pedestrian 8 - Evan Lai *Male Pedestrian 9 - Jamison Yang *Male Pedestrian 10 - Jack Ong *Male Pedestrian 11 - Ethan Le Phong *Female Pedestrian 11 - Carole Gutierrez *Female Pedestrian 12 - Norma Maldonado *Female Pedestrian 13 - Julia Vera *Female Pedestrian 14 - Arlene Santana *Female Pedestrian 15 - Natalie Jeremic *Female Pedestrian 16 - Sara Mendoza *Male Pedestrian 12 - Damien Luvara *Male Pedestrian 13 - Miguel Najera *Male Pedestrian 14 - Mike Gomez *Male Pedestrian 15 - Jesus Marquez *Male Pedestrian 16 - Kurt Caceres *Female Pedestrian 17 - Aileen Burdock *Female Pedestrian 18 - Chauntal Lewis *Female Pedestrian 19 - Alexandra Ruddy *Female Pedestrian 20 - Valerie Azlynn *Female Pedestrian 21 - Tyler Kain *Female Pedestrian 22 - Jeanine Kaspar *Female Pedestrian 23 - Andres Faucher *Cave Victim - Sloan Tome *Male Pedestrian 17 - David Ury *Male Pedestrian 18 - Kevin Lowe 'The Local Population' *Adam Tetzloff *Adam Glogower *Alex Reside *Alicia Hornstein *Alicia Manwaring *Ana Fernando *Andrew St. Clair *Anthony J. Selvaggi *Anthony Macbain *Arismendy Ciprian *Auerlio Kim *Aya Fujimori *Brian Harmande *Brian Schott *B-Rod *Catherin McKinney *Chelsey C. Calloway *Chris Mansfield *Colin Snyder *Coury Carlson *Damian Bulluck *Dan Cartwright *Dan Derwin *Dani Burr *Daniel Acker *Danielle Grinage *David Grinage Sr. *David Scott *Devon Clarke *Diane White *Duane Hubner *Eva Prinz *Forrest Karbowski *Franco Salandra *Frank W. Miller Jr. *Frederick Navarrate *Gabriel Deleon *Gail Bennington *Gena Feist *Gene Overton *Giorgio Piccoli *Greg Lau *Gregory Johnson *Hillary Crosley *Hillary J. Scott *Ifeoma Obi *J. Nicholson *Jameel Vega *Jane Lee *Jason Bishop *Jason Liles *Jeremiah Wallace Jr. *Joela Dos Santos *Jordan Liles *Joseph De Rocco *Josh Moskovitz *Joshua Kahn *Julie Bennington *Justin Scott *Kayla Koschel *Kelly Wetzel *Kerry Shaw *Kiechia Bean *Kimberly Newman *Kong Chun Yu *Lazlow Jones *Lilit Baron *Logan Laflotte *Luke Howard *Marisa Palumbo *Mark Adamson *Mary Lee Palumbo *Michael Berger *Michael Mignano *Michael Nathan *Michele Pearson *Mike Kimberling *Miles Bennington *Nash Membreno *Nathaniel Bryan *Nick Giovannetti *Omar Shakir *Oswald Greene Jr. *Peter Woloszyn *Ramon Stokes *Ravi S. Lakheeram *Ray Smiling *Richard Cole *Rob Spampinato *Robert A. Meyer *Robert E. Wagner *Rocco Cambareri *Rob Bennington *Ross Federman *Ryan Brady *Sandy Loh *Sanford Santacroce *Shawn Allen *Shawn Martin *Simone Vega *Steve Ross *Steven Huie *Tamara Carrion *Ted O'Brien *Timothy Chartier *Timothy Choate *Todd Rappoport *Tony Galarza *Ukamaka C. OnyekeluEze *Victor K. Chu *Vincent A. Parker *Yoojin Yoo *Zain Surmawala *Zan Jabara *Zephorah Nuré 'KTI Radio' *Radio Voices: Bill Lobley, Henry Strozier, Larry Kenney, Laura Heywood Category:Video Games Category:2011 Video Games